


[podfic] Twitter Skippy Not!Fic

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Libraries, M/M, Not!Fic, Pining, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Ages and ages ago on Twitter, </em><a href="http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/"></a><strong>bessyboo</strong> was all, "SO WHO'S WRITING THE AU where awesome big bro Gabe finds out his brother is gay, and promptly tries to set him up with EVERYONE HE KNOWS...on a series of disastrous dates, and meanwhile he is totally falling in love with coffee barista (or possibly bookshop-worker) Kevin?"</p>
<p>And this ISN'T that story, but it's got books? And implied coffee? And some pining?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Twitter Skippy Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twitter Skippy Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609392) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



[ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2519/151644)

**Coverartist:**  [](http://quintenttsy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **quintenttsy**](http://quintenttsy.livejournal.com/)

**Length:**  00:15:21  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Twitter%20Skippy%20Not%21Fic_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
